


Fanvid - I Wanna Be With You

by Mystic_Mermaid, SailorDonut



Series: Sailor Donut's Fanvids [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Mermaid/pseuds/Mystic_Mermaid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorDonut/pseuds/SailorDonut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon fanvid featuring our favorite het pairings: Neph/Ami, Usa/Mamo, Zoi/Mina, Mako/Motoki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid - I Wanna Be With You

  
[Find more videos like this on _Vidders_](http://vidders.net/video/video)

**Author's Note:**

> This video is a collaborative effort of the Sailor Sisters, SailorDonut and Mystic_Mermaid! It debuted on the web in its original version back in 2004, so if it looks familiar to you, that's why. :-) We finally have access to the DVD versions of the episodes, so we're so happy to be able to present you with our new version of "I Wanna Be With You," 100% subtitle free! Yaaaaay!


End file.
